leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kalista
|as_lvl = 3.3|dam_base = 53.46|dam_lvl = 3.25|arm_base = 19.012|arm_lvl = 3.5|hp_base = 517.76|hp_lvl = 83|hp5_base = 6|hp5_lvl = 0.55|mp_base = 231.8|mp_lvl = 35|mp5_base = 6.3|mp5_lvl = 0.4}} Kalista cannot cancel her basic attacks and they will miss if she loses sight of her target before they hit. |description2 = If Kalista enters a movement command while winding her basic attack or , she will drive through that direction when she launches her attack, dashing a short distance. Martial Poise distance scales with Enhanced Movement, and is increased by 25% when dashing backwards. |description3 = Additionally, Kalista begins the game with a unique item, . Kalista hurls The Black Spear at an allied champion, beginning a ritual that takes a short duration. During the ritual, both Kalista and her target are unable to act and the target will perform their death animation. Upon finishing the ritual, the target becomes Oathsworn for the remainder of the game. Kalista requires an Oathsworn ally to utilize and .}} }} | , with respect to what walls it can go over. ** In conjunction with Martial Poise, can function as a linear dash - since does not require a target and Martial Poise is triggered on wind-up and not on-hit. |video = }}}} Kalista hurls a fast and narrow spear, dealing physical damage to the first enemy struck. |description2 = If Pierce scores a kill, the spear will continue onward, passing all stacks from the dead victim to the next enemy it hits. |leveling = |range = |cooldown = 8 |cost = |costtype = mana }} | stacks will accumulate, if Pierce kills multiple enemies who each had stacks. |video = }}}} If Kalista and her ally attack the same target within seconds of each other, the target will take additional magic damage equal to a percentage of their maximum health. This effect cannot occur on the same target for 8 seconds. Damage is capped against minions and monsters. |description2 = Kalista commands a soul sentinel to the target location within range, gaining sight in a ~450-length cone in front of it. The sentinel's sight is obstructed by terrain and brush. ''Upon reaching the target location, it will return to a point within ~1400 units of cast location. The sentinel will perform a total of 7 laps, including the first two lengths. The sentinel is vulnerable from behind and will die if attacked twice by an enemy champion or once by a tower. If the sentinel spots an enemy champion it will scream and stalk them for the next 4 seconds - revealing them for the duration. |description3 = '''Kalista' stores a charge of Sentinel every few seconds, and can store up to 2 charges. |leveling = % of target's maximum health}} |leveling3 = }} |range = |cooldown = 30 |cost = 25 |costtype = mana }} | ally attack an enemy, they will place a mark above the target's head that resembles half a spearhead. The joining attack will complete the spearhead. *The damage dealt by Soul-Marked is credited to Kalista and will benefit from Kalista's magic penetration and spell effects. In the event that the scores a kill using Soul-Marked's damage, they will get a message stating "Kill Secured" in place of the usual gold pop-up. *The return point for the Sentinel is placed at the earliest point within 1400-units of the point of cast where the Sentinel has a direct/unobstructed line of sight with the point of cast. **If cast from a brush, the Sentinel will always return to the brush since it would not be able to see the point of cast until within the brush. *** E.g.: If it's cast from mid lane to scout Baron's pit, the return point will be placed within the brush at the edge of the lane - since it can see the point of cast from the brush. **The Sentinel appears to move a minimum of 1400-units, and in the event it is cast very close to Kalista and is always in sight range - it will just move along the full length of the line each time. |video = }}}} Kalista's basic attacks and leaves her target speared for 4 seconds. There is no cap on the number of spears Kalista can lodge in her target. This passive is unavailable while Rend is on cooldown. |description2= Kalista rips all spears from nearby enemies, dealing physical damage and slowing them for 2 seconds. Rend's damage is increased by a percentage for every spear beyond the first that Kalista ripped from them. |description3 = If Rend scores a kill, the cooldown is refreshed. |leveling2 = AD)}} % |range = |cooldown = |cost = 30 |costtype = mana }} | % AD)}}. For this is required that, with at least attack speed, Kalista maintains attacking the same target for seconds. |video = }}}} Kalista draws her ally next to her, making them untargetable and disabling their spells for 4 seconds. Kalista's Oathsworn ally must be within 1400-range to cast Fate's Call. |description2 = During Fate's Call, Kalista's Oathsworn can right-click a target location to dash there, stopping at the first enemy hit, knocking up all surrounding enemies for and landing themselves at their maximum attack range from the target. |leveling = |range = 1200 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} | champion remains held by Fate's Call, they are untargetable and invisible. They are represented by a symbol above Kalista's head until they expend the dash associated with Fate's Call. * If Kalista dies while holding the , the Oathsworn will remain untargetable until they expend the dash or until the 4 seconds for which Kalista may hold the Oathsworn runs out. * Kalista will take her with her if she uses . This has been confirmed as intentional. Kalista and Teleport |video = }}}} References Category:Released champion Category:2014 release Category:Dash champion Category:Scout champion Category:Slow champion Category:Knockup champion pl:Kalista